The Bonds of Family
by leggylover03
Summary: Will the past be a blessing in disguise for Elrond, or a nightmare? Can he chose?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: Will the past be a blessing in diguise to Elrond, or a nightmare?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Something about them fearing the evilness  
  
A/N: This fic is an AU fic aka not canon. All reviews are welcome, all flames shall be given to the dog.  
  
And now I bring you to the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The woods leading to the gates of Imladris were quite a beautiful sight, after a month's time for the human. He and his friend, and brothers had been out hunting to refurbish the supplies of the kitchen. All of their horses were laden down now with a variety of bucks. Estel was weary of the wilderness, and wished for nothing more than a soft bed, and a warm bath. He turned his head as he heard snickers behind him, and spotted a couple of dark haired brothers trying to hide their smiles.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" came the human's voice trying to sound menacing, but failing.  
  
"We are laughing at you little brother. Lean any further on that horse and you will get to see the ground up close and personal."  
  
Estel straightened himself immediately not wanting to look tired in front of the others, but the fact was he was exhausted and longed to see his bed. He turned to look at his brothers and Legolas again and a small smile came across his face.  
  
"What is the smile for?"  
  
"It seems that the prince of Mirkwood is quite the mess also, his usually prissiness has been worn away and replaced with dirt." Estel not being able to contain himself any further, laughed out loud. He sat clutching his side when Legolas began to try to rub the dirt from his face with his sleeve. This was followed by a snort from Elladan and the words "prissy" from Elrohir.  
  
"Some of us like the keep up our appearence even when out in the wilds. You three could learn a thing or two there."  
  
Legolas scowled at them all, and asked if the could possibly stop by the stream and get some water to wash up before making the last hour ride to Imladris.  
  
"We are not stopping for you to primp like some she elf. We are but an hour away from home, and I for one wish to get there before nightfall."  
  
Legolas glared "Yes I would like to arrive also before some malady befalls us. You know Estel brings trouble wherever he goes."  
  
"Me, I think it is you who are the trouble maker Legolas."  
  
Elladan was about to comment that it was the both of them when they heard a loud rumble, and Estel's face turned a bright shade of red. "Estel it seems your stomach could wake the dead."  
  
"Excuse me but someone burnt last nights dinner. All I want is to get home to some of Galathian's cooking."  
  
This brought watering mouths to all of them just thinking of the many times the kitchens were filled with the delightful smells of her cooking.  
  
"I want her beef stew, no wait her blueberry pie, no I think what I want most is her chocolate cake. Yes that is it, her chocolate cake."  
  
Estel laughed so hard at Elladan he almost fell from his horse again. "It is true she is the best cook in all of Imladris. Let us hurry now and get back. The last one back has to kiss a dwarf!" and with this he heeled his horse and was off.  
  
"Hey no fair!" the other three yelled, but they gave chase not wanting to lose out to Estel of all people, who would never let them live it down.  
  
Elrond looked out over the expanse of Imladris and saw off in the distance four riders approaching very swiftly. He gave a smile that his sons were finally home, and chided himself for it also. It seemed every since Estel had come he had slipped time and again into the adan's world of time. No longer did it go by so quickly, but instead it seemed to drag on when they were gone. He lifted his robes and ran swiftly from the door to be outside to greet them.  
  
Estel spoke to his horse softly. "Please can you go any faster, I cannot lose again to my brothers." The horse seemed to understand the pleading in his voice and pushed past the other three with a quick burst of speed. It was so quick in fact Estel saw his father a bit to late, and Elrond had to jump out of the way before being run over.  
  
Estel jumped from his horse quickly and ran over to his father. The look on his face was one of relief, as he had narrowly avoided being run over by the horse.  
  
"Estel what on Middle Earth are you galloping in here for like Sauron himself were on your heels."  
  
Estel hung his head, "Well not exactly Sauron, but I do think they could give his minions a run for their money. As he spoke these words his brothers and Legolas came galloping in hard and fast into the courtyard. Again Elrond had to use his elven swiftness to move out of the path of horse hooves.  
  
"Ada are you alright?" the twins questioned each running over.  
  
"I would be alot better if my sons did not frequently try to send me to the Halls of Mandos. I assume that the three of you galloping in here had something to do with your brother."  
  
The twins and Legolas were about to tell off Estel for getting a head start when Elrond spoke again. "Let me end this before it starts. Your brother beat you fair and square. Perhaps he has learned a thing or two from his brothers and friend. You should feel proud that your help in his riding lessons as a child, have enabled him to best you in a race." Elrond had said this to make both sides happy. Estel for beating his brothers and friend, and the others so they would think they had something to do with why Estel was so swift.  
  
"I think now you should all go wash up and I will have something for you to eat prepared."  
  
He got no groans at these words as all four ran past him into the house shouting we love you Ada over their shoulders.  
  
Elrond shook his head and turned to go inside. What a glorious day it was. His sons were home, as well as Prince Legolas and all seemed fit and hale. The sun was high in the sky and the birds sang of the praises of the day. "Welcome home my sons." he said to himself before finally going in and shutting the door behind him. 


	2. Nothing Good Lasts Forever

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still AU fic, still evil any reviews are welcome.  
  
Now to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You are an evil wench! I will be smiting you OFTEN come tomorrow. You and the dwarf shall share the girl as she has requested you personally, but she will have to wait in line behind the MOOOOOO. eg  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks, and no it shall not last forever. You know I love the angst!  
  
Beling2: Thanks I love your reviews for they are indepth!  
  
Kaorethein: Yes Estel does draw evilness, and hmm is only the second chapter I can't tell you that! snickers  
  
Estelle1: snickers The Leggy something is near ahem thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Ladreniel: Thanks! I am glad it brought your laughter! It does to me quite often! update for you!  
  
KTRG12489: YW! here you go UPDATE!  
  
Catmint: Long time no see and thanks for the review and the typo clarification.  
  
HarryEstel: Thank you and They BETTER find the elf in your fic and take revenge!  
  
Angel of Imladris: ELrond well he will suffer! Of course!  
  
Elraralia: Thank you, here is an update for you!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed it makes my day!  
  
now on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Estel had flung out of his clothes leaving a trail of grime and grit. As he sank down into the warm water of the tub his whole mind dulled to the soothing scent of the soap. There was nothing like a warm bath, after a hard days ride. He was enjoying himself so much he had not noticed the other three standing there, staring at him now. As he opened his eyes to reach for the towel, one was cast into his face.  
  
"Will you hurry up Estel my stomach is making noises as if it belonged to you." Elladan said, as his brother glared at him.  
  
"Well if you three would kindly wait in the other room, I will be dressed in just a moment.  
  
Estel came out a few minutes later to see three elves sitting on his bed waiting. All looked up to see the freshly washed young man reappear, now fully clothed.  
  
"Alright we can go now and eat, for I am starving and wish to get my hands on whatever Galathian has cooked.  
  
"Estel are you going to comb that mess called your hair?" Legolas queried.  
  
"Why bother there is nothing I can do with it. It has grown too long while we were away this month, and I have no time or desire to get a haircut before dinner."  
  
Legolas looked at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will you allow me to fix it then?"  
  
"As you wish oh mighty Prince."  
  
Legolas glared, but grabbed the brush handed to him by Elrohir. He yanked at the tangles as Estel cried out. "If you would comb it once in a while it would not be so bad. Do not worry I will be done soon." Legolas continued brushing until Estel's hair lay upon his shoulders now tangle free. He took several strands of hair in his hands and began to expertly braid Estel's hair. Never had Estel allowed this to be done, but when he heard gasps coming from the twins he wondered what Legolas had done wrong. He jumped up as Legolas called that he was finished and ran to the mirror.  
  
When Estel looked in he saw himself staring back. What shocked him was that if he had pointy ears, he would look exactly like an elf with his hair braided this way. "Legolas I never.... I can't believe it, and if you laugh I will throttle you; that I promise Dan."  
  
Elladan normally would have laughed at his brother's expense, but he was so amazed at how much Estel looked like an elf, he could not reply .  
  
Estel shrugged it off and all four of them went down to join Elrond in the dining hall. Elrohir pushed open the doors and there sat his father. "I see you all made it back and alot nicer smelling if I do say so." His words were caught in his throat as he laid eyes on Estel. There stood his son, but yet he looked so much like an elf. He wore the clothes of an elf of Imladris, and now his hair was in the traditional braids worn by Elrond and family.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Elrond I did not know it would displease you." Legolas said hanging his head.  
  
Elrond turned to the elf of Mirkwood and grabbed him into a quick hug. "This has made my entire week. My Estel looks like an elf, my goodness who would have known.  
  
Estel smiled at his father and sent a silent thank you to Legolas. Each sat down and prepared themselves for Galathian's cooking. Estel sat at his chair trying to be an adult about it, but his stomach was winning the battle as he whined. "Where is she Ada?"  
  
"Who do you speak of Estel" Elrond said with quirked eyebrows.  
  
Estel sighed," Galathian of course, I have thought of nothing but her cooking since last night."  
  
Elrond cleared his throat as if to make a big speech. "I am sorry to say that Galathian has sailed to Valinor while you were gone. Her brother was killed in an orc raid, and she was overcome with grief. She did say she would see you all again, and to give her thanks for many years of happiness."  
  
Estel crouched down in his chair, not really hungry after that speech. All of them would see her again, except for him. It was his mortality that caused him the most grief here in this elven realm. His thoughts were disturbed as a she elf walked into the room carrying a tray with fresh vension on it smothered in gravy. Estel glanced up at the new she elf who was taking his Galathian's place with a look of dread, only to be met with a smile. She placed the tray down, and was about to leave when Lord Elrond halted her.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my sons Tereil," She bowed to them each and then was introduced to Legolas. Once again she bowed and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
"Not very talkative is she" Elladan said munching on the vension and potatoes.  
  
"She is very talkative, and you would have noticed had you not all been gawking at her like she was an orc."  
  
"We are sorry" came the replies from all of them. Estel finally shook himself from his stupor and glanced at the vension. His hunger won out and he dived into his plate. The vension was some of the best he had ever tasted, so tender it fell of the fork. He quickly made his plate clean and had sat back full.  
  
"Estel it seems you have finished in record time."  
  
"I could not eat another bite Ada. It was quite good."  
  
"So you would not care for any of this chocolate cake?" came the voice of Tereil coming in holding a three layer cake dripping with chocolate icing.  
  
Estel's eyes bulged and he almost fell face first into the plate. Noticing his mouth was hanging open he closed it.  
  
"I am sorry but Lord Elrond did say that you enjoyed it, and I wanted to make something special for your return."  
  
"Hannon le Tereil. It truly is one of the best looking cakes I have ever seen."  
  
The she elf smiled as she knew she had just won half the battle with the human. Next would be to totally break down his defences until he trusted her completely, and then she could set her plan in order., 


	3. A Midnight Stroll

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: ANy reviews will be welcome, and thanks to all who are reading it!  
  
Now to my reviewers who so rule!  
  
sielge: Tereil's plans are evil of course, but I cannot divulge them.  
  
Joshlin: Thanks! and Tereil is a vile, evil wench snicker  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You must be smited!!! but thanks for the review  
  
leggylover4ever: You shall find out mwhahahahahaha  
  
Kelly Kragen: LOL thanks! Yes my mind is full of evil she elves, except the new fic I am almost done with eg  
  
Angel of Imladris: Yes Estel did in my mind look very elflike when younger. Thanks for the review  
  
Elraralia: Yes chocolate cake yummmmmm, ahem and thanks for the review!  
  
Elven Kitten: No more sugar again for you. LOL and thanks!  
  
Lady Ladreneil: Yes of course she is evil, but just how evil you will have to see.  
  
Kaorethein: Yes the ANGST! I love that! and the braids were cute.  
  
Drylith : Who can resist chocolate cake and here is an update for you!  
  
Beling: Yes I do enjoy your reviews! And yes Estel's mortality is so sad, it brings sorrow to one's heart does it not.  
  
HarryEstel: GAH! ACK! They must capture him. Elrond and family need to seek their revenge! dies gimme angst and thanks for the review too!  
  
Estelle1: Yes Tereil is evil and I will hurry with the other fic for you eg  
  
viggomaniac: Oh yessss I would do it. I must do it! mwhahahahaha  
  
Now I wish to thank you ALL for the reviews! They make my day and now to the fic! wheeeeeeeeeee  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As dinner was finished, and the last plate was taken away to the kitchens the five of them retired to the Hall of Fire, for some singing and to speak of their travels. Elrond sat and listened, as his sons and Legolas spoke of how they had brought down many bucks. He praised them for their skills, and laughed at the many upsets they had.  
  
After they had told of everything Elrond turned and asked if they were not tired, and did they not wish to retire. He was answered by Estel, "Ada will you sing us a song? Something, anything. I have missed the sweet sound of elves singing while away."  
  
Elrond sat thinking about what song he would sing when he heard Elladan began to sing in the most beautiful voice. The words were soft, and held such meaning as Elladan sang of the choice. The choice given to all elves of mortality. All in the room became somber, even though the words were like angelic verses. One look at Lord Elrond spoke depths on the true meaning of this song. The choice made long ago by Elros was one which still touched him. Elladan stopped as he saw his father's eyes begin to mist up.  
  
"Ada I am sorry, I should have chosen another song." he said with head bowed, at his lack of thought of the matter.  
  
"Nay my son, it was beautiful" he spoke no more words as he got up and walked over to Estel who laid sleeping, as the song had lulled him into a blissful sleep. Elrond sank down beside the his son and began to stroke his hair.  
  
"So much like Elros he looks right now. It is almost as if looking into a mirror and seeing the past for a brief moment."  
  
"Ada I will wake him and we will all retire for the evening." Elrohir said  
  
Elrond looked to the other three. "I think we should not wake him," and he knelt down and picked up Estel as if he were a mere child again, and toted him up to bed.  
  
Estel stirred as he was placed on his bed, but did not wake. Elrond ran his hand over the braids Legolas had done once more and smiled. "I do not think the Valar knows how he saved me the day you were brought here. Goodnight ion nin."  
  
Legolas and the twins had left the Hall of Fire following Elrond and stopped at their rooms. "Legolas I would like to thank you for the braids" Elladan said before opening his door to go in.  
  
"It was nothing, and Estel did look nice did he not, and Lord Elrond looked happy too."  
  
"You made him happier than you know" Elrohir said before closing his door for the night.  
  
Inside Elladan's room...  
  
Elladan laid in his bed not able to fall asleep just yet. He recalled the look on his Ada's face. He was sure he had not seen such a look since Elros had departed from this world so long ago. As if his thoughts were heard his door creaked open, and Elrohir walked in and over to the bed.  
  
"I see you have the same thoughts."  
  
"Aye I do indeed. Did you notice it also?"  
  
"I did, and yes I agree Estel looked so much like Uncle Elros it was amazing."  
  
"Well it was a nice thing for father to see. I am glad now that Legolas decided to braid his hair. Now perhaps he will do it more often."  
  
"Are you kidding Estel comb his hair willingly?"  
  
"Too true my brother, too true.."  
  
"Goodnight Dan, I shall see you in the morning," and with this Elrohir got up and left the room.  
  
Estel sat up in his bed. For some reason he could not go back to sleep. He knew that perhaps a warm glass of milk would relax him enough, but he did not want to go to the kitchen. Teriel seemed nice enough, but yet she was no Galathian. He and Galathian had spent many hours during the night, laughing over the pranks he had pulled. She had also been someone to tell a few of his secrets to that he could not share with his family. Rolling his eyes and chastizing himself Estel got up. "She is only a cook for Valar's sake." he chuckled.  
  
With the silence of many years, he snuck past the other rooms, and down the stairs. He poured himself a glass of milk and decided cool fresh milk would do. As he glanced around the kitchen he did not spy the cake from earlier, an assumed it to have been eaten. He sighed and sat looking at his glass, and was startled when Teriel cleared her throat.  
  
Perhaps this would go nicely with your milk" she said producing a slice of chocolate cake. "I saved this piece for you" she said placing the plate down in front of Estel.  
  
Estel looked at the cake and then at Teriel. He did not exactly know what to say, but finally hannon le, stumbled from his lips.  
  
"It is quite alright young one. I was also the youngest and we have to stick together."  
  
Estel smiled a bit. He did not love and trust this elf as he did Galathian, but perhaps they could be friends.  
  
"Well go on, hurry and eat it before someone else wanders in and thinks I favor you. I even put some powdered sugar on the top for you." Tereil said with a wink. "I am off to bed young Estel enjoy your cake."  
  
Estel smiled and nodded to Teriel and then dove into the cake. As the last bite was gone he sat back quite full. His head was feeling all fuzzy, so he thought he should place the cake plate in the sink and go back upstairs. Once he laid down in his bed his head stopped swimming and he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Downstairs Tereil sat in her room on the bed. She opened a bag on her lap and pulled out ten very large vials. Each held clear liquid in them. "There is enough here to kill the adan five times over. They will never suspect a thing" she chuckled. Placing the poison back in her bag, she slipped it under her bed and went to sleep. 


	4. Plans for the Day

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: As ONE person missed it this fic is AU, which means it will not follow canon, it will not follow a timeline, it is not the book.  
  
Now to all you reviewers!  
  
Elraralia: Because she is evil, and Estel is a grown up in this fic. Well grown up as in his twenties.  
  
Kaorethein: You shall hear Elladan's voice in the fic LOL, and he is so sweet of course they wish to kill him, and yw for the longer chappies.  
  
Eph: Okay here is an update for you! lol  
  
grumpy: Yes death by choclate, what a way to go. LOL  
  
Estelle1: They travel there just to give Elrond grief, so I can see his eyebrows of doom. hehehehehe now gimme your fic!  
  
Elven Kitten: Takes your frying pan for I have plans for the evil elf.  
  
Joslin: Well he could die once and then be revived etc LMAO but he is not.  
  
leggylover4ever: The answers await you! Here is an update!  
  
Drylith: You shall like her even less soon.  
  
Spirit of Tolkien: Yes, I wished to thank you. I too have read the books, and know the dates. Technically Elros died in 442 of the 2nd age and the twins were not born till year 139 of the third age. Either way I see you missed that little thing called the AU tag in the first chappie. This is not canon, aka not in sequence, not the book regurgitated. If you have problems with AU please discontinue reading this fic.  
  
Beling: Again I love your reviews, they make me smile. Update for you!  
  
HarryEstel: ACK! Update shoves it to you g  
  
sielge: All I can say is because........... ahem you shall find out.  
  
Now I wish to thank almost all of you for your lovely reviews! You are all great. Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Estel could hear the commotion outside his room, as people were awake, and busy starting the day. He could not bring himself to open his eyes. He was not ready to leave the comfort of the bed. A minute later he heard his door creak open. Estel knew it was the twins probably getting ready to pounce on him. What he did not expect was the bucket of ice cold water that was dumped on his head.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Elladan you will pay dearly for that!" Estel said jumping up from the bed to give chase. He had only made it about four steps when the room began to spin, and he sat down on the floor.  
  
"Estel are you alright?" Elrohir said going over to him.  
  
Estel hated to be mothered. "I am fine Ro, I just did not wish a run before breakfast." Estel stood up and shook his head hoping to clear it of anymore dizzy spells.  
  
The others looked at him amused as the water went flying from his head. "See you downstairs in ten minutes Estel," the two called behind them shutting the door. Estel grabbed a fresh tunic, and sat on the edge of the chair to put it on. His head still swam around. "Stupid elves, humans need more sleep" he muttered, for they did not know of his trip to the kitchen during the night. At the thought of Tereil and his conversation he smiled a little. Maybe she would not be so bad after all. With his boots laced he got up to see what was for breakfast.  
  
As Estel sat down, he heard chuckling from Legolas. Elrond's brow shot up as Estel sat down looking rather tired, even though he had gone to sleep early, and his hair was still dripping.  
  
"Estel, have you taken another bath?"  
  
Elladan snorted at this, and almost choked on his toast.  
  
"Nay father, I have only been rudely awakened tis all. Estel smirked as his father sent a look at his brothers.  
  
"We shall have none of that now at the table, am I correct?" All four replied no, three looking as shameful as they could while still smirking. Estel on the other hand was looking around at the variety of food laid out. He quickly filled his plate and began to dig in. Halfway through his milk was gone and he wondered if there was more. He stood up as if to leave the table when Teriel came in.  
  
"Lord Estel what do you require?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"I just wanted some more milk, but I can get it."  
  
"Nonsense sit down I shall be back in a moment." Teriel came back in with a full glass of milk, and Estel could see a swirl of cinnamon on the top. An hour later having gorged himself Estel sat back in his chair. "Ada, will you come with us today to the archery field?"  
  
Elrond seemed to think about it before he answered."I have lots of paperwork to do." As he said this he saw his son's faces fall. "Perhaps I could come this afternoon."  
  
"Yes Ada" came the replies of all three, even Legolas held a smile on his face.  
  
Teriel stepped forward. "If you will allow me milord, I will pack all of you a basket for later."  
  
"An excellent idea," Elrond said "Very well if you will all excuse me, I need to get to the paperwork," and Elrond left for his study. The other four stood from the table and were about to depart as well, when Teriel motioned for Legolas.  
  
"Prince Legolas I am still new and was hoping.... if you would not mind."  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, his mind wondering what the cook wanted. Really fast Teriel blurted out "I wanted to know everyone's favorite foods"  
  
"Is that all" Legolas laughed. He quickly told her what she wished and raced upstairs to grab his bow.  
  
Kinda short, but next one will be in 3-4 days. 


	5. Evil minds, dirty secrets

Title: The Bonds of family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Longer chapter, any reviews will be welcome, and flames will amuse me  
  
Now to my reviewers! you make my day, and bring a smile to my face!  
  
Estelle1: Of course she is, she cannot be the villian of not snickers  
  
Kaorethein: Yesssss the summary was vague as not to give it away heehee  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: SHe should soooooo die, but will she? ahem you already know the answer  
  
Lady Landreniel: Yes water to the face is kinda abrupt, ahem Most of the time you overlook what is right under your nose.  
  
Zammy: Has updated!!!! Wheeeeee  
  
ANgel of Imladris: You shall find out in about 2 more chapters I think why she is doing it, also all my fics are stand alones except my HP one which will have a sequel.  
  
grumpy: Yes Estel has given his faith in one that is evil it seems.  
  
Elven Kitten: LMAO! I used the frying pan in the HP fic LMAO! ahem but yes shall need the evil elf for awhile longer.  
  
Joslin: dun dun dun here is an update, but I have not yet revealed what she is up to  
  
Beling2: Legolas, he shall feel ba about something that is for sure, and snickers she does need a good shake  
  
HarryEstel: THANKS! I love yours as well.  
  
Kelly Kragen: LOL so many questions, none of the answers are revealed just yet BUT there is some angst for ya!  
  
sielege: thanks! and here is an update for you!  
  
Again I would like to thank you all! Your reviews make my day! Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was a nice day out so they had all enjoyed the walk. Even after growing up here Estel could not get over the beauty of it. Now here in springtime the flowers bloomed everywhere, birds chased one another from tree to tree, as squirrels scampered around foraging for acorns. This to him was paradise, he could imagine no other place that was better.  
  
"Estel did you hear the bet!" Elrohir yelled bringing him out of his trance.  
  
"What bet?" he asked looking sheepish.  
  
"If we win, and I know we will, Legolas must put his hair down, and wear it tied back with a pink ribbon," Elladan chuckled at the image, as Legolas glared.  
  
"If I win" he spoke up. "Then the three of you must wear your hair braided as Mirkwood elves."  
  
"Then we should not lose," Estel said staring at his brothers. Shot after shot hit the targets, with Legolas having a slight lead. It was Estel's turn and he notched his arrow. As he stared at the target it began to blur. All the colors seemed to swirl together; and he felt very faint for a moment. Shaking his head he drew back the bow string and the arrow sailed to the target. When he looked to see where it had hit, he was surprised to see it right next to Legolas'. If the Mirkwood elf hit closer then he would win. All three sons of Elrond held their breaths as he drew back. The arrow sailed true to it's mark and hit the center dead on. There were three groans, as Legolas turned with a grin.  
  
Grumbling, Elladan sat down on the grass while Elrohir did his hair in the Mirkwood braids. Estel sat using several dwarvish curses as he could not get it right without looking. A few seconds later Legolas swatted his hands away as he began to braid his hair. Ten minutes later Estel was donned in warrior braids of Mirkwood. "Laugh and die Legolas," he glared.  
  
Lord Elrond came through the treeline about this time carrying a basket. As he saw Elladan's face twisted in a scowl, he laughed. "I see Legolas has bested you my son."  
  
"Yes he has, and I wish for a rematch after lunch."  
  
"Ah well it seems Teriel has packed enough for a small army." This made them forget their petty anger for a moment, as the basket was opened. Inside were five little bags all marked with each ones name. Elrond passed Elladan his. As Elladan opened it he smiled.  
  
"My favorite Ada, how did Teriel know my favorite was ham."  
  
"I know not my son, it seems she is full of surprises.." Only Legolas knew, and he was amazed as he opened his and saw all the cheeses and fruits.  
  
As Elrond went to hand Estel his he looked at his son. Again his hair was braided, and if not for the ears he would look like an elf. As it were, he reminded Elrond of someone much closer "Estel you do look handsome ion nin. You look so much like," but Elrond did not finish, grabbing his own sandwich and unwrapping it.  
  
"So much like Elros, Ada?"  
  
Elrond dropped his sandwich and smiled. "Yes Estel so much like Elros." The three who had been scowling about the braids an hour before, now did not mind them so much.  
  
After lunch everyone practiced more. Elrond even though "being old" as Estel called him held his own. Estel was becoming tired, and his stomach was feeling queasy. He thought perhaps it was the hot sun, and went over to where the picnic was laid out. There he grabbed his cup, and drank down the last of the juice in it.  
  
An hour later, five very tired people began the walk back. Estel was starting to feel worse, but he would not admit it to the others. He was not about to be hovered over, and restricted to bed. With a false smile he caught up to the rest of them, and placed his arm on Legolas. Legolas turned and seeing his friend made him chuckle.  
  
"What is so funny?" Estel questioned  
  
"Nothing mellon nin, just thinking of you as an elf."  
  
Estel's lips pouted out, and Elladan laughed. "Last one home has to wear a bow in their hair to dinner!" The three elves began to run as Estel whined. "No fair you know I can not keep up." Estel was therefore surprised when his Ada picked him up and took off running. "Ada" Estel quirked.  
  
"I for one do not wish a bow in my hair at dinner, do you?"  
  
"No but, how will we catch them?"  
  
"I did not have Imladris built years ago without knowing a few short cuts."  
  
Estel was giggling like a child as Legolas and Elladan came to a stop in front of him, with Elrohir bringing up the rear. "Estel, but how in Valar's name", but Elladan stopped as he saw the twinkle in his father's eye. Grumbling Elrohir snatched the bow that laid in Estel's outstretched hand. Everyone went up to freshen up before dinner, and now everyone was downstairs laughing at the little blue bow in Elrohir's hair, everyone but Estel.  
  
Elrond finally could wait no longer and stood up to go get his tardy son. Teriel stepped to the door. "If you will allow me Lord Elrond. You may start your dinner, and I will see what keeps Estel."  
  
"Thank you Teriel, and do have him hurry before his food is cold." Teriel bowed and left to get him.  
  
Estel was sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed. Everytime he opened them the room spun, and he felt sick. As Teriel opened the door Estel peeked his eyes open. This was a grave mistake indeed. All of the food from the past two days was now on the floor. His hair was matted down with sweat as he dry heaved still. Teriel turned to go out the door.  
  
"Wait do not tell Ada," he called to Teriel  
  
"Estel, how could I not tell him. You are unwell."  
  
"No, no really I am much better now" he said gripping the side of the bed and trying to stand. Teriel looked as if she might falter. Estel stood up fully now, but his legs were shaking. Teriel went into the washroom and wet a cloth. She smiled as she knew her plan was working. "It shall not be much longer before he falls to the poison" she thought with glee. She quickly masked her smile with a look of concern and went back into the room.  
  
Estel was swaying on his feet and trying to fight off the feeling to just collapse. He took the cloth from Teriel, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then on shaky legs he left for downstairs. Many times he stopped to keep from falling. He waited outside the door and tried to keep from swaying. As he opened the door, everyone looked up to greet him. He as fast as he could, made his way to his seat. Once in it he no longer felt like he was going to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Well eat up Estel before your brothers devour it all."  
  
He slowly placed some food on his plate, and began with a few bites. Teriel came over to him, and placed a fresh glass of juice in front of him. Estel graciously took it and drank half of it right away. For the rest of the meal he made very few comments, not even one about Elrohir with a bow in his hair.  
  
Elrond stood up from the table. "Come let us all turn in for the night."  
  
Everyone stood up and were getting ready to leave. "Estel are you staying here and sleeping," Elladan joked.  
  
"No" Estel said in almost a whisper. As he stood all color drained from his face, and his brow broke out in a sweat.  
  
"Estel are you alright?" came the worried voice of Elrond. Estel merely turned to him, before falling face first onto the floor, his head smacking off the marble. There was a mad rush to see who would be first to his side, but all moved away as Elrond knelt before his son.  
  
"Estel!, Estel what is wrong, speak to me!" Elrond called out to his son. He had lifted Estel's head and placed it on his lap. Quickly came Elladan with a nice, wet cloth and Elrond took it to wipe the sweat droplets off Estel's brow.  
  
"Ada what is it? What is wrong with Estel?"  
  
"I know not, but come let us get him up to the healing ward where I can have a look at him." The twins ran ahead to alert the healers as Elrond picked up Estel, and cradled him in his arms. Legolas who had been standing very quietly finally spoke. "You can make him well, can you not Lord Elrond?" he said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Let us not worry young one until we know what ails him. It could be a simple cold left unchecked. Legolas did not feel reassured, and when Estel's hand fell from his Ada's shoulder, Legolas grasped it in his own. He did not let his hand go until they reached the healing room, and Estel was placed on the bed.  
  
Blankets were brought in as Estel shivered as if cold. His lips held a blue tinge to them and he kept muttering. Elrond checked him over from head to toe for any signs of injury. When there was none, he gave Estel some tea to let him sleep and sat back. "This puzzles me," he said aloud to himself.  
  
"He will recover won' t he Ada?" Elrohir sniffed.  
  
"Do not worry my sons, he seems to be resting well. Why do you not get some sleep." Reluctantly the twins both got up and glanced one last time at Estel before leaving, after making sure they would be wakened at the first sign of trouble. As the door shut behind them Elrond went over and sat down on the edge of Estel's bed. He carefully swept the hair from his neck, but his hand came to rest on the elvish braids. They had started to come undone in all the chaos. Elrond thought he should take them down, but he just could not bring himself to do it. Estel began to stir in his sleep and opened his eyes, only to see his father's worried face. "Ada?" he choked out.  
  
"Rest Estel, there will be time to talk laster. Rest and recover your strength." Estel did not answer as he had fallen back to sleep.  
  
Until we meet again 


	6. Deceptions

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This is still AU, any reviews are welcome, all flames are not  
  
Now I shall go to all you great reviewers, you make my day!  
  
leggylover4ever: LOL again  
  
Drylith: Yes Tereil is very unlikable. Hmmm so nothing you say is too bad.  
  
Elraralia: but but but he is better for now.........  
  
Hiei-Rulez: YES! Your shovel would do the trick.  
  
Lady Ladreniel: She will be found out soon, and yes Elrohir with his bow snicker  
  
Arion Apollo: Thanks for the review!  
  
Beling: Aw thanks! your review again makes me feel good.  
  
Kelly Kragen: Hmmm Tereil will be found out soon, there that answers one of your questions g  
  
Catmint: Yes he will get worse, before he gets better! You know me and angst!  
  
Kaorethein: LMAO! Well Legolas will not feel guilty. Does that help? , and yes Elrond had to be a great father to have raised such a wonderful man.  
  
HarryEstel: She could do it because she is bad???? hehehehehehehe  
  
Joshlin: You are welcome for the quickness, and yes it begins wheeeeee  
  
sielge: Thanks! and here is an update for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: She is very evil mwhahahaha ahem update!  
  
Estelle1: Some random maid shall clean the mess,and it is fun to maim the adan he is more fragile.  
  
I wanted to thank again all my reviewers! THANKS! Now I give you the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Morning brought golden sunlight into the room. Estel rolled over, and much to his dismay found himself not in his room. As he looked up he saw his father sitting in the chair, eyes glazed over in sleep. Estel tried to silently get up and tiptoe to the door.  
  
"And just where do you think that you are going?"  
  
Estel jumped and turned innocent eyes to his father. "I was going to go and get a bite to eat," he said even though the thought of food made his stomach roll.  
  
"You get back in this bed, I shall go and bring up something from the kitchen."  
  
Estel gulped, but slowly made his way back over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Estel why must I do this?"  
  
"Do what Ada" Estel said looking puzzled.  
  
"This," said Elrond while forcing his son to lay down, and pulling the covers up to his chin.  
  
"Sorry Ada, it is only that I loathe being confined to bed, when there are so many other things I could be doing." Elrond left the room muttering about how Estel was not too old to be grounded.  
  
Elrond entered the kitchen to find Teriel. He saw her standing over a large pot stirring, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me milord. Is there something I can get you?"  
  
"I do not need anything for myself. I have come to get something for Estel. He is not feeling well."  
  
"I have just finished making a broth, perhaps would he like that? Give me a moment and I will have it ready."  
  
Elrond nodded, and waited for Teriel to be finished as a thought struck him. "Teriel I shall be back in just a few minutes. Please, if you could have the food ready."  
  
"As you wish milord" Teriel said with a bow. Smiling she turned away and poured another vial into the broth, stirring it up. Placing it, and a glass of juice on a tray she was ready when Lord Elrond came back.  
  
"Hannon le Teriel. It seems wonderful." Toting the tray, Elrond made his way back to the healing room and opened the door. Estel was sitting up in his bed smacking at Legolas' hands as he felt his forehead. "Stop it wood elf!, I am fine."  
  
Elrond almost burst out laughing at this. His son while sitting up had no color. Estel's face was so pale it was almost ghostly. "Do not think Estel that you can fool us" Elladan spoke crossing his arms. "Here it is summer, and you have the covers pulled up as if you are cold." Estel threw back the covers, and went to stand, but his legs crumbled and he was caught by his father.  
  
"Estel back into bed, now!" Estel with help got under the warm covers, for he was very cold and he did not know why. "Here," Elrond said placing the tray with the broth down. "I expect all of that gone when I return." Estel looked as if he were going to protest when his Ada spoke again. "Legolas if I might inquire a favor from you."  
  
"Anything Lord Elrond, you only have to ask it."  
  
"If Estel does not wish to finish his lunch could you help by force feeding it to him."  
  
Legolas' face lit up like it was his birthday. "As you wish Lord Elrond"  
  
Estel grumbled about the unfairness of it all, but put the spoon to his mouth. "Go ahead and eat Estel, Legolas looks all to willing to help as it is" Elladan chuckled. Estel was in fact feeling alot better this morning, and he laughed and joked with his brothers, and Legolas.  
  
They spoke of their next adventure, and how they would most obviously find trouble if Estel or Legolas went. "Hey I am offended, it is Estel that brings the trouble, not I" Legolas said folding his arms. He was not quick enough as the pillow sailed across the room, and he was hit in the face. "Estel Elrondion, you will pay for that!" he said throwing the pillow back.  
  
The broth having been eaten was laid on the table next to the bed, and just in time as Legolas had launched himself on the bed. Grabbing the pillow from behind his head, Estel whacked the elf, messing up his hair. Soon the whole room was covered in feathers, and there were four much flatter pillows left in their wake.  
  
Elladan! What in Arda's name is going on in here!" they heard the shout from the doorway, and all four turned to see a very angry Lord Elrond. "Your brother is sick, you should be keeping him calm, not having a pillow fight." he sighed.  
  
Elrond walked over to the bed and checked Estel's forehead. It seemed cool, and without fever at the moment. He did not see the sly look on Elladan's face, nor the pillow which was heading for him. "Whack" came the thud as it connected with the Lord of Imladris' head.  
  
Elrond turned quickly, and before any of them knew what happened, all three of the elves had been hit with a pillow and were left spitting out feathers. "As I said Estel needs his rest, if he feels up to it he can come down to dinner."  
  
Estel had felt alot better, but now he was starting to get that same strange feeling in his head. He did not wish to alarm anyone, and he did not want to spend another day in this bed, so he did not speak of it. "I am going to sleep for now so I can be ready for dinner. Why don't you all go remove the feathers from your hair." He saw Legolas's face at the thought that his hair was messed up. All of them left after wishing Estel a good rest and he fell into a troubled sleep. 


	7. A Pawn in the Game

Title: The Bonds of family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them  
  
A/N: ANy reviews will be welcome, please enojy the chapter.  
  
Now to all of you great reviewers!  
  
Drylith: Yes, Tereil does need some sort of punishment, and even elf lords have fun from tiem to time  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL thanks, and I now I give you this chapter.  
  
Beling: Trust me Elrond, will be pissed, and yes he always does catch them all hehehe  
  
Angel of Imladris: RL tends to do that, but thank you for the review and I hope all is well now. Pillow fights RULE!  
  
Zammy: Heehhehehe yes he did, and now he will dive into despair  
  
Arion Apollo: I love evilness, it shall become more evil I fear mwhahahahah  
  
leggylover4ever: He could die again but will he hmmmm ahem update for you!  
  
Joshlin: Thanks! I try to update every four days, and yes the pristine Legolas with messy hair is funny  
  
Kaorethien: Finally she will get her answers well kinda, sorta, err UPDATE for you!  
  
Holly Arwen Granger: Thanks! and yes many a pillow fight has resulted in a good time  
  
KAT15: thank you and here is an update!  
  
HarryEstel: Of course he is in for a rough time, I simply love torturing him.  
  
Catmint: LOL Thanks for the fic to read, I shall be reading it, and thanks for the error catch  
  
sielge: Because you don't tell your Ada, for he will keep you in bed  
  
Estelle1: LMAO! wanda and yes you will enjoy my other fic that is done Twist of Fate where the elf gets it good  
  
Again I wish to thank you all. Your reviews bring a smile to my face with everyone of them. I worked hard and got Twist of Fate done and will begin posting it when this one is done! So enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Two hours later Estel tossed and turned. The burning in his stomach was getting worse, and his whole body was drenched in sweat. Everytime he tried to lift his head up from the pillow the room spun, until it made him feel sick. The small amount of light coming from the lamp beside his bed, felt as if he were staring directly into the sun. With a groan he rolled over, and hoped to Valar this passed soon. He could see his Ada keeping him in bed till he was forty. He did not have to wait long as he heard bickering outside his door.  
  
"What if he is asleep? Ada will kill is if we wake him" Elladan said.  
  
"Dan, we will not know unless we open the door, now hurry up I am starving."  
  
When they opened the door they saw Estel curled into a ball and thought him asleep. As they turned to exit the room the soft moaning caught their attention. "Estel are you alright?" Elladan said nearing the bed. When he got there he went to place a hand on Estel head, but he quickly pulled it back. "Ro go get Ada NOW!" Elladan yelled. He yanked back the covers, and saw Estel shivering as if cold. His whole body burned with fever, and yet he was as pale as death. "Estel can you hear me?" he whispered. The only response he got was another moan, as Estel let a single tear slip from his eye. Elladan was relieved when he saw his father come running through the door followed by Elrohir and Legolas.  
  
"Elladan what is it!"  
  
"I do not know" Elladan said, his voice wavering on the verge of tears. "He was fine earlier, and now he looks so bad Ada, please help him." Elladan said the torrent of tears falling now.  
  
Elrond went to his son's side and spoke his name softly. "Estel" he said hoping to get him to open his eyes. When Estel did open them, the light from the room was like staring into the sun. He quickly shut them again. "Estel can you show me what hurts?" Elrond prodded his son. He watched as Estel placed his hand on his head and his stomach.  
  
"This is very alarming, Estel was fine before. Did any of you give him anything, besides his broth?" "Nay" they all spoke. "Legolas could you go and tell Teriel I request a glass of juice for Estel, and be quick."  
  
Legolas ran from the room, before they could see the horde of tears trying to spill from his eyes. How was it that Estel seemed to be fine, only to lapse back into his state now. Not bothering to slow, he ran all the way to the kitchen, and almost ran right into Teriel. "Teriel please forgive me! Lord Elrond asks for a glass of juice for Estel. He has fallen ill again."  
  
"Oh Valar, I shall get him one quickly. Please wait here I shall return with it in just a moment. Teriel went into her room, and was going to her bag. "He should have had enough to kill him, but why take chances," she muttered to herself."  
  
Legolas getting impatient, and wanting to return to Estel slowly opened the door to check on Teriel. He watched in amazement as she poured something from a vial into his juice. Without making a sound he entered the room and grabbed the elf by the throat. "What was that? What have you put in Estel's drink?"  
  
"I shall not reveal that to you or anyone else" Teriel said upset with herself for being caught.  
  
"Then you shall answer to Lord Elrond!" Legolas said dragging the she elf behind him.  
  
Glorfindel being brought from his study because of the racket, saw Legolas dragging a Teriel kicking and pulling up the stairs. "Legolas Thranduilion. What in Arda's name are you doing to Teriel?"  
  
"She was putting something in Estel's drink! She would not tell me what it was!, and I am taking her to Lord Elrond!" Glorfindel's eyebrows shot up. He then turned on the she elf. "If you have harmed him in any way Valar save you!"  
  
Elrond sat on the bed, wiping Estel's brow with a cool cloth, when the door was flung open and in marched Legolas and Glorfindel, dragging Teriel behind them. "What is the meaning of this!" he said jumping up from the bed. Elladan and Elrohir were at his side, wondering why they would drag Teriel like she was a common thief.  
  
"Perhaps Teriel can explain herself. It seems mellon nin that she was putting something in Estel's drink, and Legolas caught her."  
  
Elrond rounded on the cook, a look of terror and confusion in his eyes. He was however pulled from this as Elladan lunged for Teriel. "What have you done to Estel! You will die for your treason of my family!"  
  
Teriel spoke as Elladan was caught by his father. "My master commanded his death, and he shall have his will. No one can stop the poison now, he will be dead within a week!" she spat the words out.  
  
Elrond could see the fear in her eyes. She was just a pawn in her master's game, and he had used her well. "Whom is your master? I would seek him out!" He saw Teriel's strong will begin to crumble, as she looked at the elves staring back at her with hatred. "I know not his name, but I do know where I am to meet him when my task is done. Only he can provide you with an antidote for Estel.  
  
Elrond turned to look as his son who laid on perhaps his death bed. He went over and whispered into his ear. "Please Estel hold on until your Ada gets back. Do not die and leave me yet my son." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Ada I will try" came the weak reply, and Elrond leaned over and kissed his son's head, before turning to Elladan.  
  
"You will try everything necessary to keep your brother well until I return. All of you please keep him from the Halls of Mandos. I could not bear it."  
  
Legolas saw something he had never seen in all his centuries in Middle Earth, he saw the Lord of Imladris crying. It made him well up with a sense of sorrow. "I will keep him from death's door milord, but do please hurry and return."  
  
As Elrond turned he saw four very determined faces staring back at him. He then grabbed the she elf by the arm, and pulled her out the door. On the way to the stables he turned to her. "If my son dies you will pay for it with your life." Teriel nodded in understanding, and both mounted up on Elrond's horse and were off.  
  
Until we meet again for the next chapter! runs away swiftly 


	8. Delusion or Reality

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews will be welcome any flames will be given to the dog.  
  
Now I go to the GREAT reviewers, who make my day!  
  
Kaorethein: You are the 100th reviewer! thankie! For this I have updated and given you the answer at the end of the chapter.  
  
Holly Arwen Granger: Hmmm to kill or not to kill that is the question, and yes I Elrond will find out who it is  
  
Karushna5: Thanks fo ryour review, and the chapter should answer some things for you.  
  
Elven Kitten: You may whack away, and thanks!  
  
Arion Apollo: Evilness is good!  
  
Catmint: THANKS! and I have updated too!  
  
Drylith: LOL Legolas can be quite the observant one. Tereil hmmm what to do with her.  
  
sielge: Who me??? hehehehe be cruel nooooo  
  
HarryEstel: This one ends on a cliffie, and yes I need the revenge in yours !  
  
Estelle1: Evilness is goooood, Estel suffering is just evil and yet I love the angst! ahem  
  
I wish to thank all of you for your reviews. They do make me smile! Now I shall run like hell before you read the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
All that day they rode without so much as a word between them. When needing to direct the elf lord in direction, Tereil would merely point instead of speaking. This seemed to be fine with Elrond for he did not wish her to speak anyway. He had trusted her, and she had taken that trust and shattered it by harming his son. "Are we getting near?" Elrond said finally getting angered by not knowing the destination. Tereil seemed to think for a minute before opening her mouth. "We shall arrive by mornings first light."  
  
"You mean we still have a good ways to go, for it is not yet even sundown."  
  
"Aye, yes we do." Teriel said then lowered her gaze. She knew she had let down both her master and Lord Elrond. He could not understand her guilt, but he would soon. She could not even look the elf in the face, it was just too hard.  
  
Back in Imladris the three elves were keeping a vigil watch over Estel. His fever rose and nothing they seemed to do would calm him. After many hours all of them were exhausted. Gathering chairs they encircled the bed to watch over him, but soon all of them fell into a troubled sleep. They were all awakened as Estel screamed out in his sleep. "Ada!" his screams pierced the air. "Ada please help me, I can not see!"  
  
Elladan jumped up from his chair, knocking it over and rushed to Estel's side. "Gwador nin, What ails you?" All he got in response was Estel thrashing about the bed. What frightened Elladan more than every orc he had encountered, was when Estel began to convulse on the bed. Elladan and Elrohir normally the most skilled healers besides their father were too stunned to move. Legolas the only other elf in the room snapped out of his stupor, and did the only thing he could, he began to yell for help.  
  
Erestor being the one walking in the hall broke out in a run, hearing what seemed to him as screams of despair. "What is it!" he yelled entering into the room. What he saw however made him react swiftly. He quickly ran to Estel on the bed, and held the young man down to keep him from thrashing. Estel moaned and groaned against his strength and finally settled down, and his eyes started to flutter to open. "Ada" he said looking into Erestor's eyes.  
  
Erestor heard the gasps from the others behind him, but he also knew Estel was delirious and had no idea of whom he really was. In Estel's eyes he was Elrond. "Yes Estel I am here now rest ion nin." he whispered. Estel seemed to relax, and soon he was back to his troubled sleep again. Erestor turned to explain to the others.  
  
"He knows not what he speaks. The fever is too high. We must try to lower it, if only a little."  
  
All three nodded their heads, but each blinked back the unshed tears forming. Elrohir went to collect a fresh bowl of cool water, and Elladan spoke to Legolas. "Could you possibly hold him while I change the sheets on his bed?" Legolas nodded, and he gently swept up the human in his arms and sat down with him in the chair. Within only a minute or so Legolas felt hot. It was the heat radiating off Estel. Whispering in elvish he rocked Estel, as he had remembered his amme rocking him as an elfling. Elladan stopped tucking in the sheets for a second and watched Legolas. He knew then and there that Legolas would give his life for his brother.  
  
Having ridden until night started to approach Elrond called a halt. "We shall camp here for the night" he said motioning to the clearing. "Will we arrive tomorrow?" he said glaring at Teriel.  
  
"Yes, We will be there quickly for it is just over that ridge" she said pointing to the nearby hill.  
  
"Why did you not say so! Get back on the horse. If we are that close we shall proceed on. I will not have Estel needlessly suffer more than possible." Lead on!"  
  
Tereil gulped down the sob entering her throat. She was afraid of her master and his wrath, and she was afraid of what Lord Elrond would do upon laying eyes on on him. She vowed to try to escape after getting there.  
  
For over two hours they rode, until the outline of a house could be seen off in the distance. Elrond turned to look at Teriel, and she merely nodded that he was correct in his assumptions. Elrond galloped ahead, not really seeing the look of terror glaze over on Teriel's face. Dismounting as he reached the door he went over and snatched Teriel from his mount.  
  
"You will knock and bring the traitor out in the open. If you so much as tip him off you will taste death all the more quickly."  
  
Teriel nodded that she understood and knocked. In a flash the door swung open and Elrond notched an arrow. When the person stepped out though Elrond's mouth dropped open as he whispered "Elros.... it can not be."  
  
had to do it Sauron made me honest! 


	9. The Light or the Dark

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: snicker Just say the word Elros and people seem freaked. Now to again state this is an AU fic, not canon. Any reviews will be welcomed, and flamed will be shared with my friends and then laughed at.  
  
Now to the great reviewers! YOu all make my day even the flamers for they amuse me greatly and make me laugh.  
  
Grammer Police: Thanks! Seems you either have too much time on your hands OR You have a total lack of interest in this story. May I suggest that you get a life, and stop reading this story. No one is perfect, least of all you. Go and read something in your language. Toodles! Thanks for the fun  
  
Catmint: Yes that was evil indeed, but I like evil.  
  
Kaorethein: I can't tell you if it is Elros or not. You shall have to wait and see, but Elrond will have LOTS of angst!  
  
Drylith: LMAO!! I am not on medication, but I am evil. The plot will unfold soon.  
  
Angel of Imladris: Here, now, LOL update. and thanks!  
  
Holly Arwen Granger: aww thanks for the OMG! That made me smile. Estel is so gonna suffer more.  
  
Estelle1: OW STop banging my head, you know you want the next fic right?  
  
Elven Kitten: guilt is good, it is the core to great evilness  
  
Peleus15: Welcome to the fic and ty for the review!  
  
Joslin: I got your name right! Sorry about before my fingers jus hit the H I dunno why.  
  
sielge: All things are possible in the AU world but is it really him or not? wait I know the answer eg  
  
HarryEstel: hehehehehehe Yes I had a good reason the shock value mwhahahahaha ahem Here is your update!  
  
Now I wish again to thank you all even the flamer. They he or she amused me greatly. Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Estel laid drenched in sweat. His fever was high, and even with all they did it would not lower beyond what it was now. He often called out to his Ada or brothers, and was only soothed when they were at his side. This whole ordeal was wearing them down, and they would all go off the deep end if help did not arrive soon.  
  
"Ada... Ada why is it so bright? The light is hurting my eyes. Please Ada blow out the candles." Estel whimpered.  
  
All four of the other elves looked at each other perplexed. It was night and the only light in the room was the lamp beside the bed. Even after they had moved it away, Estel still complained of some kind of bright light which was hurting his eyes.  
  
"Erestor, Why does he say he sees bright light when there is none?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"I fear he sees a light that we shall never see Elrohir. I fear he is dying, and the light is that of The Halls of Mados calling to him." Erestor said while placing a new cold cloth on Estel's head.  
  
"No! no .. He can not die!!" Elladan yelled running from the room in tears, Elrohir fast on his heels. Erestor would have run after them, but he had to go to Legolas, who had slid down the wall tears, streaming down his face.  
  
"Estel... he cannot die he simply can't." Legolas said getting to his feet with the help of Erestor. Once he was steady he ran to the bed and flung himself down on it. "Estel fight this. Your Ada will come soon. You cannot die on me, we are brothers. We have too many things to do and elf maidens to chase. Please Estel, please" the usually quiet elf now laid on the bed, all the while sobbing, gut wrenching sobs into Estel's tunic.  
  
Elrond's mouth fell open as he stood looking at a mirror image of his brother, but Elros had died an age ago. Quickly berating himself he then noticed that Tereil was trying to slip away. Grabbing Tereil by her collar, he turned to see this stranger glaring at him, but Elrond was ready.  
  
"I do not know why you look like my brother, so I can only assume it is because you are evil. Now give me the antidote Tereil spoke of!" Elrond shouted pulling his sword.  
  
"Kill me and your precious cure dies with me. However I will travel back with you willingly."  
  
Elrond resheathed his sword then turned to Tereil. "You have served your purpose, and should go now from my sight. You are hereby banished from all elven realms. I will also leave an order to shoot upon sight, should you dare to enter."  
  
Tereil slowly backed away until she was at a safe distance, and then took off running. She knew what her master had planned for the adan child, and she was glad she would not have to witness the sorrow in the elven home. Elrond quickly turned back around and stared again at the elf which looked like Elros. He trusted his instincts and drew his dagger from his boot, even though the elf had said he would come without force. He was startled yet again, when the elf invited him inside while he got his things ready for the trip back.  
  
"What is your name, and why do you feign to look like my brother?" Elrond demanded.  
  
The elf turned to face him and showing no emotion spoke. "My name is not important, I believe it is the antidote you wish is it not?" The elf then turned and picked up his sword and Elrond drew his. Before the other elf knew what happened Elrond's sword was at his throat in one swift movement.  
  
"If you think I am going to let you take a weapon to try and slay me or my children you are mistaken. Lay the sword down and you shall not meet your end."  
  
The elf laid his weapon down and then turned to Elrond. The look in his eyes made Elrond loosen his grip on him for a second, as the haunting stare of Elros was looking at him.  
  
"You may call me Lithdil, but that is not my name. I am however tired of you calling me elf. If you are ready we can depart, I only need to get my horse."  
  
Elrond glared at him and they started for the door. This elf was calm, he was cold and calculating, and this infuriated Elrond. "My son lays dying, and you are the reason. You should be glad you hold the cure for you would have already tasted my blade otherwise."  
  
Lithdil turned. "I was not aware that you and Celebrian had bore an adan child. I remember only three children. Is there some reason this human is in your house and called your son? I know many men find Imladris a haven, but to take one in and call him by an elven name is beyond my reasoning."  
  
"I did not ask for your views on my children, and should you let my wife's name slip from your lips again you will die where you stand. As for my son, you will cure him or you will die the most horrible death in all of Middle Earth. Now mount up, we have to get back quickly."  
  
Lithdil mounted his horse and rode ahead of Elrond. Elrond did not trust this man, there was something about him. He had learned to listen to his heart, but in this case it was telling him that his brother stood before him. He was glad Lithdil had agreed to go peacefully for he did not know deep down if he could take his life.  
  
Tereil stood behind the tree and watched all that had unfolded. "Do not trust him Lord Elrond" she whispered to herself. She had wanted the adan to die as well, but she had loved Lord Elrond and his kindness toward her. She thought one last time of the elven home which had welcomed her so graciously before she walked away. "He knows not of the master's plans, master will decieve him and lull him into security and then strike." Letting a tear fall she hoped Elrond and his family did not suffer for too long.  
  
Four chapters left and then I will start my other fic! Till we meet again! 


	10. As if He Were My Own

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Here I am again! It has only been three days, but I got bored and decided to update again anyway.  
  
Now to all the reviewers! Even my flamer  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL Whack away, maybe it will do some good.  
  
Peleus15: Your wait is over, for here is an update! and thanks!  
  
ANgel of Imladris: Lithdil will be revealed soon. and thanks for the review!  
  
Elanor8: GAH! STop biting the nails here it is!  
  
sielge: hehehehe here is your update then!  
  
Catmint: Thanks! I like to portray Elrond,he is one of my favs.  
  
Grammar Police: We meet again! Thanks for your sweet words that you left in your last review.If it makes you feel better read away, it doesn't bother me in the least. Again I say thank you for the way you spoke to me in the last review, it was so heartwarming.  
  
HarryEstel: ahem You are evil! I want the revenge for Estel, also I want to know who gets to partake in the revenge! I so hope it is Elrond, or Haldir, or Galadriel. You get my point. Sends over some CPR so you can read the update.  
  
Estelle1: I am so capable of that amount of evilness, as you should know. Gives you the update and runs!  
  
Again thanks to all who reviewed. It brings a smile and sometimes a laugh. You are all great!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As Elrond rode through the dense forest, his mind drifted back. Even as he told himself this was not his brother, when their eyes met he had to catch himself before saying Elros. They had shared everything together, secrets and many late night talks. Elrond however was brought from his thoughts as Lithdil spoke.  
  
"I do remember the lovely Evenstar. How long has it been since you saw her last?"  
  
Elrond cleared the lump in his throat and spoke, "This is how much you know. She is in Lorien, and visited not but a month before."  
  
"Aye yes, Arwen Undomiel. She looks so much like Celebrian, and the twins so much like you if I am not mistaken. They all still play the pranks I assume, as you did when you were an elfling. Just like when you put the snake in Lord Celeborn's bed." he chuckled.  
  
Elrond's normally stoic face crumbled. "How did you know about that? I only told Elros. Not even the children know." The horses had come to a halt, and the wind seemed to pick up.  
  
"I know everything about you. Your joys, and your deepest sorrow."  
  
Elrond's dry mouth could only utter "How."  
  
"I may be who I appear to be. How else could I know of your dislike for corn, or how you fell off your horse when you were an elfling, and still carry the scar on your leg. Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
Elrond did not hear the leaves rustling by, or the bluejay singing in the tree. All his ears could hear were the words Lithdil had dared to say. His heart wanted it to be true, but his stubborness could not be swayed so easily. "I know not if this be true, but I have no time for questions. We must return. We must save my son."  
  
"This adan you call your son, why save him now only for him to die in a hundred years. Let him go now, and save yourself the wait. I have had him poisoned to ease his passing."  
  
"He is my son. I will not let you or anyone take him from me. You will give him the antidote, or you shall follow in his fate."  
  
Lithdil stared right into Elrond's eyes, "Can you take my life?"  
  
Elrond could not answer that, for he did not know. He instead heeled his horse and took off once again. A few minutes later as Lithdil caught up he turned, "We shall speak of Estel no more. We must hurry and save him from his suffering."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had finally fallen asleep in the chairs, but Erestor could not sleep. Rewetting the cloth he bathed Estel's forehead. "You might as well come sit by the bed Legolas," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Legolas started, and moved away from the corner where he had been standing. As he stood beside the bed, he went to wipe away the stray hair from Estel's brow. He was not ready when Estel grabbed his hand. "Legolas help me. I am so cold."  
  
Legolas gasped, but held firm to his friend's hand. "I shall not leave you Estel."  
  
Estel then turned to Erestor. "Ada you will make this better, won't you? I do not wish to die yet. I have many things to do."  
  
"Hush little one. We will not let you go." Erestor whispered.  
  
Estel smiled and drifted back into the fitful sleep. Legolas took Estel's hand and tucked it under the covers, and turned to Erestor with tears in his eyes. "Will we be able to save him?"  
  
Erestor sighed, "Only Valar knows the answer, but the House of Elrond would not be the same without him." Erestor could not fall apart as he wished. His heart had ripped open the moment Estel had called him Ada, and now it was breaking further by the very thought of losing the precious adan. True, he would someday be gone from them, but they had many more years to watch him flourish and become the king he was destined to become. Turning to Legolas he smiled. There sat an elf from Mirkwood, a place that did nto readily accept humans, and yet he was Estel's friend, his confidant. Erestor got up to go and refresh himself, and yet he knew Estel could be in no better hands.  
  
Legolas sat by the bed staring at the shaking form of his friend. "I have seen you fight off orcs, and wargs Estel. You cannot die from this. I need you mellon nin. Who else will team up with me against the twins? Please Estel hear my words and stay with us." and Legolas could say no more, for the tears falling from his eyes were blurring his vision. Laying his head down upon Estel's chest, Legolas finally closed his eyes..  
  
"Such sadness," Erestor thought from the door. He wanted to go back into the room, but he thought that Legolas could use some time with Estel, so he turned to get the next batch of athelas water ready. "How did I let this human creep so far into my heart" he thought. He smiled as he knew the answer. Estel had that effect on you, and he had loved him from the moment he had looked into those pleading silver eyes. Yes, he knew he loved Estel as if he were his own child. 


	11. True or False

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This is still AU, Any reviews are welcome, flames will be given to others for amusement  
  
Now to my lovely reviewers, who make my day!  
  
Kaorethein: I canot reveal just yet what his motives are, know that some are just evil.  
  
leggylover4ever: yes the elf is evil, and Estel is suffering nicely mwhahahahaha  
  
Beling: I assume you will catch up soon, and then you will know the master hehehehe  
  
Catmint: Thank you that compliment means a lot. Here is an update for you!  
  
Scribe of Gryffindor: Yes, I like the angst! Erestor of course would love Estel as his own, and do not fret I have a 16 chapter fic ready to begin posting when this one is over.  
  
Elven Kitten: You keep on whacking, hands you an update  
  
Joslin: Thanks! Here is your update!  
  
Peleus15: yw and here is yet another one!  
  
Jaimi: here it is, here it is, here it is! LOL  
  
sielge: Yes, Erestor's loves Estel like his own,and the others shall always have a bond.  
  
HarryEstel: I am currently holding onto the daggers and waiting, but it is killing me. Now I cannot reveal who he is just yet, but you will know soon anyway.  
  
Estelle1: You are also evil, and here is your update!  
  
Thanks a million times over again! Your reviews make my day! Now here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Elrond could not bring himself to speak to Lithdil. He didn't want to believe anything he had to say, for he had been with Elros when he died. Mandos could not have sent him back, not after all this time. He didn't notice when his horse stopped either.  
  
"Elrond we are nearing the Bruinen. We are almost home." Lithdil said shaking his shoulder. The reaction he got was unexpected as Elrond turned and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Utter no more lies. You are here simply to save my son." Elrond had spoken the words with venom, but deep down it was because he was unsure.  
  
As they passed through the gates the stable hands mouth fell open. Every elf in fact that saw Lithdil stared. As Elrond climbed the stairs to Estel's room his heart began to race. What if they were too late? What if he was already gone? This made him break into a full run, and he bolted through the door like a man possessed.  
  
In a flash Elrohir had him in an embrace. "Ada you made it back. Where is the cure, Estel has not much time?"  
  
Elrond went to speak, but it was at this time Lithdil walked through the door. Elrohir gasped as Erestor stood and got between Elrond and Lithdil. "Where,.. how, who are you?" he finally choked out.  
  
"Do I not look the same Erestor?" Lithdil smiled.  
  
"Elros, but you died. I saw you die."  
  
"I do believe people have returned from death, just ask Glorfindel."  
  
All in the room stood in awe, all that is but one. Elladan sat on Estel's bed glaring daggers at the elf. Finally turning to his father he spoke. "Ada does he have the cure?"  
  
"He says as much, and he will begin work on it immediately."  
  
Lithdil stepped toward the bed, and Elladan stood up reaching for the knife in his boot. "Step away from my brother!"  
  
"It is such a pity is it not. Humans are felled by the simplest of things. Why is it you call this one your brother, he is no elf?"  
  
"Speak no more of your vile words. All I want from you is the cure for the poison you had given to him in the first place. I wish to be rid of you!" Elladan spat.  
  
Lithdil nodded in understanding and followed Elrond out of the room. In the bed Estel began to thrash and groan. His teeth chattered as if he were cold, but it was only the fever. "Dan I am so tired. I just want to sleep, but the pain," he groaned again.  
  
Legolas jumped up from his chair. "You would give up on me so easily Estel. You must fight this. Your father is here now, and you will be back to yourself in no time."  
  
Estel gave a small smile "Yes I could not go just yet. Who would keep you from being so prissy. I must rest now, I hurt and the pain is too intense."  
  
"Yes, rest Estel. I will be right here." Estel grasped Elladan's hand and gave it a slight squeeze before drifting back into a troubled sleep.  
  
"Elladan why did you speak so harshly to the elf? What if he is indeed our uncle?" Elrohir chastised.  
  
"Why do you so readily accept that it is him?"  
  
"He looks just like him Elladan, who else could he be?"  
  
Legolas was stuck in the middle of it all. Was this elf truly the long ago Elros brought back? He for one did not know, for he had never met him. All he wanted was to cure Estel.  
  
I know it is short, but it could not be helped. 


	12. Dinner and a Surprise

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Just in case you forgot this is an AU fic. Any reviews will be welcomed.  
  
Now to my lovely reviewers.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks!  
  
Elanor8: Sometimes, people are just evil  
  
Scribe of Gryffindor: LOL! All of them are good, and yes YAY! for Elladan for being cautious  
  
Joslin: Here is an update for you!  
  
HarryEstel: Ummm not real ASAP but here it is!  
  
Catmint: No, You can't really blame Dan.  
  
Kaorethein: Hehehehe is is a very handsome,prissy elf.  
  
leggylover4ever: he is an evil elf of course snicker  
  
I would like to thank you all for reviewing! Now I give you the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
For hours they sat by Estel's bed, bathing his brow, and trying to calm him when he cried out. As the morning sun peeked over the tops of the trees Elrond came back into the room with Lithdil "Is the cure ready ada?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, it is ready" Elrond said as he went and sat down on Estel's bed. "Estel ion nin wake up," he called as he tried to rouse the boy.  
  
Estel tossed and turned, but finally opened his eyes. "Ada you are here. Ada please I feel death's touch and it scares me."  
  
Elrond brushed away the tears from his own eyes. "I will not let you go my son. Here drink this, it will make everything well again." Estel swallowed the contents of the glass, and grimaced at the taste.  
  
"Can you stay with me for awhile father?"  
  
"Of course," and he pulled a chair close to the bed. They all sat in silence until way past noon. At long last Elrond turned and spoke. "It seems his fever is breaking. Why do we not go down and have a late lunch."  
  
"I do not wish to leave Estel, Ada" Elladan said while tucking the covers around Estel. "Neither do I" came the voices of Elrohir and Legolas.  
  
"Boys listen. You have had no sleep, and not a proper meal since your brother fell ill. We won't be gone long, and we shall all sleep here, in your brother's room tonight."  
  
This brought smiles all around, and they reluctantly left the room.  
  
As the last plate was filled Lithdil turned to Elrond. "Where is your aide Glorfindel?"  
  
"He is at the moment in Mirkwood helping King Thranduil" Elrond said. Elrond then thought to himself. Why did I answer so readily to this elf?  
  
"He should be safe then from the twins pranks for awhile."  
  
This bothered Elladan, and he laid down his fork. "Who are you, and why are you speaking as if you know us?"  
  
"Because I do know you Elladan. I know your fear of snakes. I know about the scar on your right arm, where your brother accidently shot you. Why are you so full of doubt?"  
  
"I do not care that you seem to know some things about us. It does not make you my uncle. You may have the others fooled, but you do not fool me." Elladan screamed, and then he stormed out of the house and into the garden.  
  
Elrond was sitting staring at Lithdil. How could he know of all these things? Could it truly be possible that he was Elros? He had no time to ponder it as Legolas slammed down his fork, and got up to leave. "Legolas why are you leaving?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Elladan is upset. I shall go and try to talk and calm him down." and then he followed the path Elladan had taken not, but a few seconds earlier.  
  
Outside........  
  
"Elladan wait up" Legolas yelled as he saw Elladan walking toward the archery range. "I just want to talk, wait up"  
  
"Legolas, go away. I am in no mood to talk. You believe him like the others don't you?"  
  
"Elladan, I never knew your uncle so I am at a loss as what to believe. What makes you so sure it is not?"  
  
"He does not act the same. When I was around uncle Elros I felt safe like I do with Ada. He is not him Legolas, and I know it."  
  
"I will take your word for it mellon nin for he could not be your uncle, he tried to kill Estel, and Elros choose a mortal life.  
  
"That he did my friend, and this is yet another thing to make me doubt him. I just need to burn off some steam. How about a match Noldor against prissy elf?"  
  
"You are on, and know now that you will lose, but let us not be too long. I wish to hurry back to Estel."  
  
The two notched arrow after arrow until the sun began to set. Legolas ran back up to the house with Elladan chasing him, yelling about maiming him. They ran all the way up the stairs and into Estel's room. Elladan did not stop as he ran past his father's glare. He ran right over to Estel's bed. "Estel how do you feel? Are you alright, Can I get you anything?"  
  
Estel smiled weakly at his brother. "I am better, but I still hurt. Ada says it will be at least a week before the pain goes away completely. Elladan there is something you can do for me though."  
  
"Anything Estel just name it, and I will do it for you."  
  
"Could you go take a bath you smell"  
  
Elladan was startled as everyone else in the room began to laugh. "Perhaps you are right gwador nin, but do not think I will forget that. When you are well you shall pay for that comment."  
  
Legolas and Elladan returned freshly washed and smiling as they brought in a very large tome and handed it to Elrond. "Ada, How about you read to us."  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes, "How about I tell you all a story instead."  
  
You would have thought that the room was full of small children from the squeals of delight coming from the four. "Very well settle down, and I shall tell the story of the twins first hunting trip."  
  
"But Ada we fell during that and.."  
  
"Hush Elrohir, Estel needs to be cheered up, and what better way than a story from your youth."  
  
They knew it was revenge for their behaviour about the elf, but considering Estel was smiling upon the bed they did not make anymore fuss. Elladan scanned the room and also noticed that Lithdil was not there, and that made him sigh in relief. The story went on for almost an hour, with Estel laughing despite his pain, and this made everyone else smile. As the story ended Estel let out a yawn, and the door opened.  
  
Lithdil stuck his head in. "I have prepared some hot cocoa for everyone in the kitchen. If you want it is ready." and then Lithdil shut the door.  
  
"Hot cocoa sounds good Ada. Can I have some?" Estel said putting on his most innocent face.  
  
Elrond snorted at his son's attempt to look sweet. "Yes Estel, We shall all go down and bring you some back up. You rest while we are gone, and do not think about stepping one foot out of that bed." Elrond then gathered up the three grumbling elves and led them from the room.  
  
Estel wanted that cocoa, as all he had drank lately were bitter concotions his father had brewed. He did not know who this strange new elf was, but he looked like Ada's brother Elros. He would make a note to ask later, but for now his battle with sleep was failing. Closing his eyes, Estel slipped into sleep.  
  
"Ada this is good, almost better than Tereil's." Elrohir said then slapped himself for mentioning the traitor's name.  
  
At the glare from Elladan, Lithdil excused himself to the outside. What they did not see was him going around the house until he was standing below Estel's room. Pulling the knife from his boot, he began to climb the tree next to the balcony. Slipping over the edge of the balcony he tiptoed into the room, and found Estel asleep.  
  
He crept over and looked down at the human who was sleeping so peacefully. He had to remind himself it was for Elrond's own good. That humans were weak, and only caused heartache when they died.  
  
"Ada I am going to take Estel his cocoa" Elladan said. His true intention was he did not trust Lithdil as far as he could throw him.  
  
"Wait right there ion nin we shall all follow. "I wish to stop by and get the bow I had made for Estel as a surprise."  
  
They all walked into the study, and from behind the cabinet Elrond pulled a magnificent bow. He then passed it around for all of them to see, and pulled the arrows out from behind the cabinet as well.  
  
"This is a fine bow, one worthy of an elf, It will be a fitting gift for Estel." remarked Legolas. Now bow in hand Elrond walked back up the stairs to Estel's room.  
  
As Elrond opened the door what he saw made him drop the cup of cocoa and gasp outloud. "Unhand him at once!" Elrond demanded. The shouts brought Erestor from his room and to Estel's. He stepped in to see Lithdil with a knife to Estel's throat, and Elrond bow in hand, arrow notched.  
  
Well only one chapter left, but have no fears Twist of Fate is done and ready to post! Until next time! 


	13. THE END

Title: The Bonds of Family  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanks, to all who reviewed!  
  
Joslin: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Angel of Imladris: You now find out about the elf.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Your update awaits you!, and yes I am pure evil  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL thanks!  
  
Scribe of Gryffindor: yes cliffes are fun, here is your update and Twist of Fate shall be here in three days!  
  
leggylover4ever: The elf really is evil, update for you!  
  
Drylith: Do not age too much. Twist of Fate starts posting in 3 days. Until then here is your update!  
  
HarryEstel: Thanks, as I am loving your fic!  
  
Beling: Again I love your reviews, and yes Twist of Fate is more evil than this one.  
  
Kaorethein: snicker of course there is a small surprise, but here it is!  
  
WOO HOO! you all rock! Twist of Fate Will start posting in three days! I do hope to see you all there! Thanks for your many wonderful reviews! Now the ending!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
All of them began to advance on Lithdil, but Lithdil raised the knife and let a few droplets of blood seep from under the blade to make his point. "Stay back all of you. I do this for your own good, why not let him die now. Save yourself from the pain later. He is human it is his fate anyway. Elrond he is not your son, can you not see it. He is some man's son you took pity on years ago, and have grown attached to it like you would a dog."  
  
No one had noticed Elladan leave the room. Their attention was on Lithdil. "I will not let you harm my son. He is not an elf, but he is my son in everyway. I love him and I will not let even you take him from me." Elrond choked, pulling back the arrow.  
  
"Can you kill me? Can you kill your own brother?" Lithdil said looking deep into Elrond's eyes. This was all it took, as he could see the arrow slacken up. Elrond shook with fury.  
  
"Why do you wish to bring me such sadness. Why are you trying to harm him?"  
  
"I do this for you Elrond, for you, and for your family. You will be better off without him."  
  
Elrond once again notched the arrow, but he was hesitant. He turned to see Elladan enter the room his own bow in hand. He took a step forward and Lithdil made a few more droplets of blood seep from Estel's neck. Estel was now crying silent tears as he knew his life was hanging by a thread.  
  
"Release him or die! This is not a request, it is a demand." Elladan snapped.  
  
Lithdil turned to him and asked the same question he had of Elrond minutes ago. "Can you kill me Elladan? Can you harm your own blood?" That was the last thing he said as the arrow whizzed past Elrond, and slammed into his throat. "You are not my blood, and now you will speak no more lies." Elladan stood seeming ready to pump Lithdil full of arrows when Elrond came over and pulled the bow from his hand.  
  
"Thank you my son for doing what I could not."  
  
"You do know Ada that he was not Elros." Elladan said tears flowing down his face.  
  
"I know it now, as your uncle would never harm Estel, he would have treasured him as we do."  
  
Estel's screams broke them all from their thoughts as Lithdil's body still laid atop him on the bed. Pushing it off Elrond knelt down beside his son. "Can you forgive me Estel? I did not mean to bring anyone in this house to harm you."  
  
Estel laid his head down on his father's. "I could never not forgive you Ada. I love you"  
  
Elrond swept the grown man into his arms like he was a babe and walked out of the room, and into his. You shall sleep here tonight, and I will sleep in your room. I will go now and remove his body and have the floor and bed cleansed." Elrond walked out and left Estel lying on the bed. He did not wish to be alone, not now, so he threw his feet over the bed, and was about to get up when the twins and Legolas walked in.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Legolas asked shoving Estel back into the bed and covering him up.  
  
Estel ignored him as his eyes made contact with Elladan. He slung the covers aside and threw himself at his brother. Both broke down into sobs, as Estel spoke. "Hannon le gwador nin for saving me."  
  
Elladan let a small smile peak through his tears. "What are big brother for if not to save their pesky little brothers." Estel made to swat at him, but being weak he missed by a long shot. Elladan grew serious again "No harm will ever come to you Estel, not as long as I live."  
  
"This I know Elladan, this I know." as Estel started to yawn again the toll of the day sweeping over him. His eyes closed to his brothers and friend watching over him just like they always did. He opened them once more when Elrond walked back into the room. "Ada, I am glad you are here, I wanted to say goodnight."  
  
Elrond kissed his brow and tucked him in. He had almost lost him by misjudging Lithdil. He would not make that mistake again. He had his son back, and he would take down all of Arda to keep him.  
  
Two weeks later.......................  
  
"Ada he is trying to escape again" Elrohir bellowed down the hall.  
  
Elrond sighed and put down his paperwork. Estel never was one for staying in bed, even when it was for the best. He knew he could hold him no longer so he got up to tell his youngest the good news. "Estel, Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Estel stopped midstep, and turned around. "Ada, I feel fine. There is no more pain and I want to go outside."  
  
Elrond seemed to ponder it and Estel's shoulders slumped. "Very well you may go outside, but only for an hour. He then heard the shouts of glee coming from the twins. "You might as well come from behind the door Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas. I want you to watch out for your brother. Let him do nothing to cause himself harm."  
  
We will Ada we promise. We will watch him like a hawk. They all said trying to walk backwards toward the stairs.  
  
"I mean it, no wrestling, no trying to fly off the roof." he said as the twins and Estel ran down the stairs. "No seeing who can jump the highest off the bridge into the Bruinen, no enraging the elf maidens by taking their clothes."  
  
The twins and Legolas were running outside now, Estel in tow. The last thing they heard was "Have a good time, but come in for dinner in one piece! and I mean it!"  
  
Elladan turned to the others, "It seems like Ada thinks we cause trouble. I do not know what makes him think such thoughts."  
  
"I wonder" Legolas said rolling his eyes, and snickering.  
  
"Last one to the bridge is an orc" Elladan shouted as he took off.  
  
Things were back to normal in Imladris. Well, if you called hectic and frantic worrying over four boys normal. With a shout of Wheeeeee all four of them leapt into the Bruinen as Elrond watched from his balcony. Inside he flinched, but his face betrayed him. These were his children Legolas included, and they would be back in soon, so he left the gather the bandages he would need.  
  
SEE you in three days with TWIST OF FATE! Hope you enjoyed the ending! 


End file.
